The objective of this proposal is to solicit funds to help to support a symposium entitled: "The Scientific Basis of Toxicity Assessment," to be held in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, April 15-19, 1979. The Biology Division of Oak Ridge National Laboratory has sponsored an annual Symposium on a timely topic in biological research since 1948. The 1979 conference will deal with some fundamental problems in toxicology, especially how various scientific disciplines and approaches can ultimately be used to evaluate safety. The funds solicited will be used to support the attendance of chairmen and speakers at this symposium. A total of six sessions is planned, each session with a chairman introducing the general field and three to four speakers covering individual topics. The symposium will address itself to the problems and issues in toxicology, new outlooks on testing, mechanisms of toxicity from the molecular level to target organs and environmental transport problems. In the last session the future of toxicology as a predictive science will be discussed. It is planned to publish the proceedings. Funds are also being requested to provide a total of 15 travel grants for junior researchers who otherwise could not attend the conference.